


Valuable

by Piggie50



Category: Camelot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gawain wants to further their relationship, so he goes to Kay’s brother, their King, Arthur, for his blessing…though Kay has no idea about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two on the Camelot tv show, their chemistry is really cute I think!! (In a bullying kind of way) and I thought I'd write a story about these two. I lost inspiration when I got to the end, so sorry there's no wedding night consummation scene! But imagine it yourself!  
> Happy reading!

They met in the stables as they did every afternoon, when both of them were free from their duties.

Gawain hurried to meet his partner, finding the area empty aside from the horses, and Kay, who was standing in a patch of sunlight, arms crossed as he stared outside.

Sneaking up behind his lover Gawain spread his arms wide and caught the slimmer male around the waist, making him let out a small sound of surprise.

After a quick squeeze Gawain let go of Kay so that the other man could turn around, a tinge of annoyance warring with such fondness in his dark eyes.

“I didn’t think you would come,” Kay said as he stared up at him, a smile flicking across his sweet lips.

Gawain grinned at him, tilting his head to the side, “and miss seeing you? Unlikely.”

They had started this…thing between them long ago, about two months after Gawain came to train the knights of Camelot, their attraction towards one another undeniable.

Kay had made the first move, tired of waiting for the other to do something, and had kissed him one day during their reading lessons.

Gawain had been a bit surprised by it, though he would never admit it, but had kissed back, starting something new between them.

They had never gone past kisses and small touches, Kay too wary and nervous to do much else. But Gawain couldn’t bring himself to mind much. He loved the other man, plain and simple, and would rather die than see him scared or worried.

Now, Kay leaned forward to press his lips against the taller man’s, one hand reaching up to twirl his fingers through Gawain’s long hair, eyes closed as the other stared at him.

Kay was just so beautiful, it almost hurt not to look at him, and Gawain felt an unbearable urge to hoard him away from other men, despite the fact that they were Kay’s friends and were not interested in him the same way his lover was.

But it was still an urge Gawain had explored many times in his head, one that he wanted to make come true. To show the others that Kay belonged with him and no one else. That they belonged with each other.

Everyone knew about their relationship of course, from Leontes who caught them in the darkened halls together once, but kept their secrets, to Merlin who would give them curious looks that was accompanied by a grin.

Gawain wanted them to be together, always and forever, and he knew there was only one way to do that…

Kay pulled back after a moment, obviously puzzled by his lack of response, “what’s wrong?”

Gawain gulped, tightening his fingers where they rested against his lover’s hips, “I need to talk to Arthur about something…something important.”

Kay gave him a strange look, “alright…well, I’m sure he can make time to talk to you whenever…you don’t need to worry about that.” 

He moved in again to kiss the taller man, but Gawain moved back, avoiding his seeking lips.

“I have to go now,” he clarified, letting go of Kay, “before I forget.”

Kay found his hands empty of the other male, “now?!” He felt frustrated and a bit hurt by the dismissal that Gawain was showing him.

Yet, the other man did not even look at him as he turned and began to walk away, “yes,” Gawain called back to him, “I will see you at the evening meal.”

Even as he left Kay felt his heart sink…what if Gawain had finally grown tired of him…

Gawain finally found Arthur in the dining area, slowly chewing on an apple with a cup of wine beside him, untouched, as he watched Guinevere from across the hall.

Honestly, Gawain thought with an eye roll, the boy was nearly transparent.

“Arthur,” he called out, inclining his head at the younger male, “may we have words?”

Arthur waved a hand at him, mid-chew, signaling for him to continue.

Gawain let out a small frustrated noise, “might we speak in private?”

The boy King raised a brow but got up from his spot and followed the warrior out of the hall and into one of the small unused chambers nearby.

“What is it?” Arthur asked him, abandoning his snack for now to look at his knight.

He had never seen Gawain so agitated before, and it worried him a bit.

“I-” Gawain was forcing the words, pausing and sputtering them out, “I would like to ask for your blessing to unite Kay and I.”

Arthur stared at him, unable to believe the words he had just heard.

He knew that his brother was with the warrior, of course, who didn’t? But marriage…that was a whole other step…one he was not sure Kay was ready for.

Kay had always been serious about love, he fought for those he loved, and never forgot them, but he and Gawain had only been together for a few months, not near enough time to fall in love…right?

Arthur paused at that thought…he had known Guinevere through a dream, and had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her in real life on the beach…to deny his brother this love that he had had for so long (compared to Arthur) would be a dishonor on all parties involved.

“You want to marry my brother?” They were not the words he wanted to say, but that was what came out instead.

Gawain stared at him, “yes. I love him. I want to be with him…I’m asking you for your blessing as both Kay’s kin and his King…as well as my own.”

Arthur felt touched by the words, even if he wasn’t meant to. To see Gawain thinking of Kay’s family, and to see that the warrior accepted him as his king was something worthy of tales and legends.

“I give you my blessing,” Arthur told him, a smile coming to his face, “as Kay’s kin first…and as your king second…I will oversee the marriage of course.”

Gawain’s face shone with relief, “thank you my lord.” He gave a small bow and was out the door before Arthur could even respond.

Shrugging, the young king simply took another bite of his apple and wandered out of the room himself…

Kay was not brooding.

He was simply sitting in the dark, in his chambers, alone, because he felt like it…and it had nothing to do with Gawain at all.

Nope.

Kay sighed, shifting from his position on his bed to go and stand by the window, overlooking the fields outside of Camelot.

He wondered what his lover was doing now, and where he was.

He couldn’t forget the last kiss they had shared, so fleeting, just a mere touch, and Kay’s lips tingled in want for more.

That was when the knock sounded.

Turning his head Kay called out, “come in.”

The ragged door opened immediately and Gawain stood there, his face sweaty, as though he had just run miles through enemy lines, his eyes wild.

Kay stared at him, “what’s wrong? Are you alright?” He moved forward to go and check on the other man when his lover frowned and shook his head.

“Come no further,” he said roughly, making Kay stop, his eyes widening in fear.

“What is it Gawain,” Kay asked him, scared and worried now.

“I must ask you something,” the warrior replied, serious, “and having you closer may make me forget it.”

Kay swallowed, his throat tight, nodding his consent to continue with the question.

Gawain stared at him, breathing heavily, before saying, “Kay, I love you…but loving you isn’t near enough…I need you to be mine…forever. I went to your brother earlier, and I asked him for his blessing. He consented…he wants to oversee our marriage ceremony.”

Kay stared at him, mouth open in surprise, “w-what?!”

Gawain stepped closer, reaching for his own hand and tugging off one of his rings, “Kay,” he uttered reverently, “marry me. Please.”

Kay continued to stare at him, throat closing a bit, before he could stutter out an answer, “yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

He reached out and grabbed hold of the other man, tugging him in close for an earth shattering kiss.

Gawain smiled against his lips, blindly reaching for his hand and sliding the ring onto his finger…

The ceremony was beautiful, though Gawain honestly couldn’t remember much of it.

He remembered seeing all of Camelot’s knights there, congratulatory and happy for the couple; Arthur speaking the sacred words of ceremony; the gorgeous displays of food.

But all he could really focus on was Kay, his life partner now.

His one and only.

The way Kay had hugged his brother close, whispering words to him that brought tears to Kay’s eyes; the way that Kay hung close to him all night, sharing food and drink, the wine going to his head and making everything fuzzy…everything except Kay.

Then, the were able to escape, make their way back to Kay’s room, which had been cleaned and given new sheets.

Kay stumbled a bit on the steps, but Gawain helped him right himself and continue to their destination…

Once they made it to their chambers Gawain shut the door behind them, Kay tumbling onto the bed, drunk with wine and lust.

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Gawain told him, walking towards the bed self-assuredly, “to finally be with you like this.”

Kay’s face was flushed and he looked down at the floor, “I know,” he muttered, “I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”

Gawain tucked his fingers under his husband’s chin and tugged, making the other look up at him. “I would rather be with you tonight, as your husband, than as your lover while you were scared.”

Kay rolled his eyes but moved his head so that he could kiss Gawain’s palm, “I wasn’t scared.”

Gawain grinned at him, “you were scared,” he confirmed. “But you don’t have to be now, I’ll take care of you.”

Kay’s breath hitched, “forever?”

Gawain leaned down to peck his lips, “for eternity.”

Kay couldn’t help but kiss him back, helpless to see anything past just the two of them, forever, and longer…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't be shy, write some yourself! Much love!


End file.
